Whole New World
by Hey-Moon-1999
Summary: Alyshianna is your everyday Streetrat who ends up bumping into Aladdin. Things get interesting


**A Whole New World**

Hunger overcame Alyshianna as she walked below the night sky on a cold Friday and from a distance she appeared like any other maiden walking under the starry night, but at closer inspection she wore torn clothes barely able to make of as a brown belly shirt and patched up pants that she had overgrown over the years and were now becoming too small with the headpiece above her head that was a ripped bow which wrapped around her frizzy hair, all poofed up from the sides, but held back enough to reveal her roundish face with her green eyes and her patted freckles against her light skin tone.

Aly walked into the market which was rather pretty at night, she began to devise a plot to steal some bread. What she wasn't expecting was to bump into another person who had also just stolen bread. Aladdin.

"Woah! Sorry! I gotta run!" Aladdin said as he ran past her, curiosity set in and she ended up following the lad to his hideout up in a broken down old building. She peaked her head in and noticed he was sharing the bread with a little monkey adorned with a hat and fez much like the boy.

"Come on in, I can see you." He chuckled and motioned for her to come inside. Aly stopped for a minute, cautious as she finally made her way inside to what was left of the broken down building.

Aladdin ripped a piece of bread off his portion and handed it to her, she took it graciously and began to nibble on it, eating it slowly as she watched the monkey curiously.

"That's Abu." Aladdin said and scratched behind the little monkey's ear. "He's my best companion." He grins at Aly before speaking again. "What might your name be?" Aladdin asked.

Alyshianna looked up at him and answered in a light tone. "Alyshianna.." her voice unsteady as if she hadn't spoken to anyone in quite a long time.

Aladdin grinned and leaned against the wall, his hands behind his head. "Name's Aladdin, but you can call me Al." He continued. "It's pretty obvious that I'm what the guards here call a 'Street Rat'."

Alyshianna nodded. "T-They call me that too." She mumbled almost incoherently.

The young girls eyes scanning around the room as she slid back a curtain that was hung against a broken down part of a building. The moonlight poured into the wreckage of the room, making it much easier to see Aladdin's face.

Aladdin suddenly spoke, making the frail girl jump. "You seem like you have nowhere else to go." He said before adding. "You're always welcome to stay here with Abu and me, we could always use another friend around here." The black haired teen chuckled.

Alyshianna nodded, almost feeling safer than she ever had before now that she had a friend in this harsh Arabian kingdom.

 **Two Years Later**

Two years ago Alyshianna met Aladdin in the cold night amongst the full moon, becoming inseparable today.

"There he is! You won't get away so easy!" The guards voice echoed from atop of a building. Al had just slid down a clothes line after being corned by the guards a top that very same building.

"You think that was easy?" He added with a little chuckle as he walked over to a few of the villages maidens who were chatting about everyday things. "Morning ladies." Al said as he took a sheet off the ground and draped it around his head to blend in with the older women around him.

One of the ladies laughed softly and spoke. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?" Al just laughed and shook his head. "Trouble? Me? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught!"

Right as those words left his mouth, Razoul grabbed him from behind, spun him around and grasped him by his purple vest.

"I'm in trouble!" Al said, trying to push the large man's hands off him. Razoul got right up in his face and spoke angrily. "And this time-" He was cut off by Abu jumping on his head and pulling his at over his eyes as Aly pushed him down to the ground from behind.

"Perfect timing Abu and Aly, as usual!" The spry boy grinned and grabbed Aly's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Aladdin pulled her through the streets, a few guards throwing their weapons at them and just overall trying to catch the two as they finally ducked away into the allies of the city.

They took at seat on the ground as Aladdin tore the bread into three pieces and with a wink he handed them over to Abu and Aly.  
"And now esteemed defenders, we feast!" Al said, about to take a bite when he noticed two little kids digging around in the garbage for food. The older girl pulled a fishbone out and threw it back in, sighing sadly.

Aladdin immediately stood up and slowly walked over, the young girl quickly pushed her little brother behind her and looked at Al with extreme caution. Aladdin however just smiled gently and held out his piece of bread, looking at them. "Here." He said, continuing. "Go on, take it."

Alyshianna then stood up as well, handing her piece over to the smaller boy with a gentle smile. Both kids cautiously took the pieces of bread as Aladdin rubbed the little girl's head gently with a grin plastered across his face.

That's when trumpets started bellowing from outside of the alleyway, Aladdin forgetting what was going on walked over to the archway in the wall that lead to the streets and began watching.  
"On his way to the palace I suppose." Said one man. "Another suitor for the princess." Said another. Aladdin watched as a male in purple fancy clothing, lined in what appeared to be gold walked down the street with his horse.

Aly noticed the little boy had started running off with his sister close behind, the boy ran straight into the road right in front of the prince and his horse.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" The prince bellowed in a raspy snooty voice as he cracked the whip out and was about to hit the kid, it making a loud snapping noise as it hit a different target then expected. Aladdin had jump in front and let the whip wrap around his arm as he grabbed the end of it, pulling it away from the prince and throwing the whip back at him.  
"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" The black haired boy looked at the little kids to make sure they were safe.  
"I'll teach you some manners!" The prince retorted as he used his horse to ride next to Aladdin slightly and bump him down into the mud along with Abu.

Alyshianna ran out and helped Aladdin up, glaring at the man. Al wiped off what mud he could before speaking in a smart ass tone. "Hey look at that Alyshianna and Abu, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."

The prince just scoffed. "You are a worthless streetrat, you were born a streetrat, you will die a streetrat and only your fleas and that whore of yours with mourn you!" He said as he walked into the gates of the castle.

Aladdin ran after him only for the gates to be closed in his face. With a look of despair Aladdin sighed and spoke gently, holding back tears in front of Aly and Abu. "I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas!" He growled, scratching the top of his head slightly.

"Come on you two, let's go home."

The walk home was silent as they made it up to their house, Aladdin said nothing the rest of the night as he tucked Abu and Aly in, finally speaking to himself when the two had fallen asleep. "Someday you two, we'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."


End file.
